


sitting on the roof/talking love with all our friends/confessing to you

by dandypuffs



Series: Souyo :) [1]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, If its not Souji or Yosuke they're a complete side character, Love Confessions, M/M, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, Yosuke POV, dumbass chaotic bi disaster duo, how tf do you tag a happy piece help, idk abt 1000 words?, souyo - Freeform, trans naoto shirogane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 23:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21089924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandypuffs/pseuds/dandypuffs
Summary: "Hey you haven't analyzed Souji yet!""You're his best friend aren't you? This should be the easiest one!!!"Yosuke gulped, looking away from the group, face ablaze.Honestly, he probably should have just kept his mouth shut in the first place.[edit 6/1/2020; minor detail changes, inclusion of trans naoto headcanon]





	sitting on the roof/talking love with all our friends/confessing to you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I am feeling pretty good now! This was supposed to be posted a few days ago but state testing is so draining, can't wait for my scores! I think I did well!!!
> 
> Anyways; I've had this baby in the editing scheme for a while now!!! 
> 
> Today is a fluff piece that I'm using to spread my souyo agenda with a tiny dash of my kanao agenda :) once I finally learn how to characterize those two yall better be ready >:^)

The conversation started during lunch on the rooftop. Normally Yosuke would have his headphones on, blasting music, but he had left them at home, forcing him into the conversation. 

They were talking about love and relationships. 

Well, Rise was talking about love and relationships. 

So as the good senpai he always wanted to be, he decided to put his thoughts in. 

"You know, relationships are hard. Romantic ones anyways, there's so much that actually goes into them; commitment, caring, trust, forgiveness, acceptance... and there needs to be a balance of everything because if one thing is off the whole thing isn't going to work." 

After he finished speaking everyone was staring at him, eyes wide. He was about to ask why they were looking at him like that when Chie spoke up. 

“How do you know so much about relationships Yosuke?! You’ve never even been in one! I bet that's all just from those idol love songs you listen to,” Chie laughed. 

“Well, I know what you’d want in a relationship Chie! You’d want someone who’s been by your side forever, someone who you could joke with and keep you level headed, someone who holds your hand when you’re nervous and too embarrassed to say anything someone who-“ Chie cut him off. 

“Shut up!” Her face was bright red and she looked away from the group, “What about the others since you think you’re so good at this?” 

Yosuke looked up at them all. 

“Oh uh no I think-“ 

“Yosuke-Senpai!! Do me next! Me next!!!” 

He glanced over at Rise and took a deep breath, before redirecting his gaze to the floor. (What did he get himself into this time?) 

“You’d want someone who looks past the fame, obviously. Someone who will hold you on tough nights and who will whisper reassurances even though you put up an act to try to be happy. You’d want someone that you feel safe enough to let your act down around. Someone who will help you through the anger and the frustration of being in the spotlight because that's all you’d ever wanted.” 

Rise nodded at him, her eyes wide and sparkling. 

“Can you do Kanji and Naoto too?!” 

Yosuke glanced at them and tilted his head slightly, asking for permission, they nodded. 

“Kanji would want someone who thinks logically. Someone who can help him sort out issues that can't be solved by yelling or sewing his frustration out. He’d want someone who takes a look at him and their eyes sparkle, someone who notices his tiny quirks. Someone who isn’t sure where to go once they start, but willing to give everything they have to understand.” 

Yosuke took a breath, before looking at Naoto. 

“And Naoto would want someone who understands. Someone who will help him with his self-confidence issues and who will be there each painful step of the way. Someone who understands emotions and allows themselves to feel everything so he can learn how to do it himself. Someone smart, in an emotional way.” 

“Yosuke-Senpai,” Naoto trailed off, and Yosuke flinched (did he mess up that bad?), “How... how are you so perceptive on this,” he looked at Yosuke under his hat. Yosuke knew that Naoto knew of his crush on Souji but was he trying to corner him? Now of all times? 

Yosuke rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. 

“Oh well... you know?” 

“You haven’t done Teddie, Yukiko or Souji yet,” Chie spoke up, saving him from directly confessing that the only reason he had any idea about love or what someone would want in a relationship was that he was in love too. 

“Do you guys want me to..?” 

Everyone looked at him and nodded. 

He sighed. 

“Yukiko would want someone who doesn’t just want her for her looks or what she shows on the outside. She’d want someone willing to fight for her. Someone who knows when she's a mess and happy to help put her back together. Someone willing to accept every decision that she makes if that's what she truly wants. Someone who will stand side by side with her and look down on the life they made with each other, happy with nowhere else they’d rather be.” 

Yukiko was silent. Chie nudged her slightly. She nodded in response, hiding her face in Chie’s jacket. 

“Teddie... well... he’s not here but.. he’d definitely want someone cute. Someone loving and caring. Someone who will guide him through his heart. Someone who smiles at him like he’s the moon,” they looked at Yosuke weird when he said that, but he never understood why people say that the sun is beautiful to look at, the sun blinds people! The moon is better in Yosuke’s opinion. 

“Someone who... who will help him find himself. Someone brave, willing to fight monsters to help save lives. Someone with a heart of gold who would never leave him, even if they found out he was a shadow...” Yosuke trailed off, a small smile on his face. 

Naoto spoke up after he finished talking. 

“You speak as if he’s your brother, Yosuke-Senpai. Is that how you see him?” 

Yosuke’s eyes widened. 

“I uh- no! Maybe? Yeah... I do.. don’t tell him though he’ll get a big head about it.” 

Yosuke glanced to his side at Souji. 

He was in love with Souji, and most of everything that he had been saying had just been him projecting how he felt about Souji. He swallowed and took a moment to think before he began. 

“Partner.. you.. you’d want someone bright. Someone who talks enough for two. Someone who knows when you get stuck in your head and who knows how to get you out of it. 

“Someone who’s so deeply in love with you that they could tell you to stop being so self-sacrificing and to take care of yourself. 

“Someone who’s there for you no matter what, someone you can rely on. Someone you could trust with your deepest secrets. Someone who’d be willing to live on for you to keep your memory alive. 

“Someone who is just as weird as yourself and understands your jokes and helps you help others because you’re so damn selfless. Someone who sees every strange quirk about you and falls in love with you a bit more because they’re so endearing.” 

Yosuke was smiling when he looked up into Souji’s eyes and saw they were overflowing with warmth, a welcome contrast to their usual guarded cold. 

Yosuke felt his face heat up but before he could stop talking and end it there he began rambling again. 

“Partner, you’d want someone who would be willing to fight the world for the truth, someone who’d be your unconditional second command in a war you know you’d lose... right...” Now Souji began to blush. For once, he was the first to break eye contact. 

Yosuke got quiet as he looked around and saw the expressions of their friends. They all looked shocked, surprised that he said all that. 

Suddenly he felt very embarrassed. Maybe he went too far? 

Rise spoke first. 

“How... how are you so good at this, Yosuke-Senpai? By the look on Souji-Senpai’s face you got it spot on.” 

Souji responded in his place. 

“He’s a hopeless romantic.” 

Everyone turned to Souji. 

“Partner! You can’t just... say that.” Yosuke’s face turned red. 

“It's true.” 

“No its not!” 

“Then tell us what you want in a relationship, and we can decide.” 

Yosuke’s face got redder and he turned away. 

“Guess I’ll do it then, I know you the best, don’t I,” he moved closer to Yosuke and whispered, “I’m sure they’re all dying to know.” 

Yosuke squirmed and hid his face in his hands as Souji began to speak. 

“Yosuke wants an equal. He wants a best friend who becomes something more. Not the other way around. 

“Someone who never saw him as the trash he believes himself to be. Someone who didn't put him on a pedestal or put him into a hole at their first meeting. 

“Someone who can stand eye to eye with him and who can take and dish a punch. Someone who can rile him up and encourage him and calm and subdue him at the same time. 

“Someone who’s seen the absolute worst sides of him, the one that he refuses to show to anyone, and still stays by his side. 

“Someone who makes it feel like he was struck by lightning and filled with butterflies. He wants someone who he can see every day and show off. 

“He wants someone who can help him in class and at work. Someone who understands what he means when he puts his foot his mouth. Someone who knows what it feels like to move somewhere and be hated for no good reason at all. 

“Someone who will pick up a golf club and go on a life-changing mission with him at the drop of a hat. Someone who trusts him unconditionally and who he trusts back. 

“Yosuke wants someone who he can say he fought a goddess with and say that he survived,” Souji trailed off, putting his arm around Yosuke’s shoulders, “isn’t that right, Partner?” 

Yosuke stared at Souji, his face on fire. 

“I... I uh,” he stammered. 

“Senpais? You just-“ Kanji started. 

“Described each other as your dream relationship,” Naoto finished. 

Yosuke moved to hide his face in the thing closest to him, which happened to be Souji's shoulder, and all the girls cooed at them. 

“Did I say too much?” Souji’s voice dripped with concern, but Yosuke couldn’t concentrate due to Souji beginning to run his fingers through his hair. 

“We’ll just... leave you up here. We’re gonna.. go now,” Naoto spoke as he got up. 

The girls tried to protest but were overruled due to Naoto glaring at the others and motioning for them to leave. 

Yosuke and Souji were alone. 

Yosuke pulled away from Souji and the two of them sat in silence for what seemed like hours. 

“So, Partner,” Yosuke as he finally spoke, he rubbed the back of his neck, his face flushed red, “You think that I’m the other half of your perfect relationship?” 

Souji nodded. 

“Of course I do. You were right, you know… about what I want? I was actually kind of surprised when you described it so perfectly.” 

“Yeah well, you know. I was surprised when you described me as your dream... partner.” 

Souji smiled, he got up and offered a hand to Yosuke. 

“How about we go into Okina tomorrow morning?” 

Yosuke accepted his hand, and was about to say yes, but realized that the next day would be Friday. Which meant- 

"You’re finally gonna ditch with me?!” 

Souji nodded, grinning. 

“Anything for a nice date with my partner.” 

Souji winked and Yosuke smiled back at him. 

Yosuke laughed, “Yeah Partner, I’d like that.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to post this before the homecoming game, but that didn't happen!!! It is posted before the dance though!!! And that was my main deadline so yay!!
> 
> I'm seriously living for this title honestly, I almost didn't want to use it because of how pretty it is,
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!!! 
> 
> If you wanna see what I'm up to when im not writing then follow me on Instagram at @dandelionspuffs


End file.
